


Saving Tom Riddle

by WCTsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Redemption, Tom and Voldie are seperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WCTsummer/pseuds/WCTsummer
Summary: Tom ends up coming back to life in Harry's second year. Harry does a trash job being his nemesis.





	Saving Tom Riddle

\---Second Year---

¨You're the hero.¨ Tom Marvelo Riddle pointed at the Gryffindor sword clutched in Harry ́s hands, like perhaps he might have missed that point. 

¨I ́m working up to it, alright.¨ 

Tom looked over his translucent body at the massive serpent swaying patiently in the pipes. 

Tom had sent the serpent to go kill Harry nearly a half hour ago. Give it another few minutes and Ginny would be dead for certain. Tom hadn't really planned on that happening. He would never admit it outloud, but he did have a soft spot for the youngest Weasly. 

Tom had expected to uses Harry Potter ́s death as the last bit of magic he needs to resurrect himself. Now the bloody boy who lived was hiding in a bit of worn down pipe that was too small for the serpent to get at. 

̈ ̈The girl ́s nearly dead.¨

̈ ̈Just give me a minute!¨

̈ ̈Or for fucks sakes...¨

Tom went back to the main chamber, grabbed his book, went to the bit of fallen rubble that blocked his entrance, stunned the slightly older Weasley, and used the blithering idiot of a defence teacher to finish things off. 

He'd just finished up when Harry reappeared with Fawks on his shoulder and the girl in his arms. For a boy of only 12, he did look rather Heroic. 

̈Took your time didn't you.¨

¨Piss of Tom. It's done then? You ́re alive?¨

Harry tentatively jabbed the sword into Tom's arm. So much for heroic. What kind of idiot stabs an unarmed man. 

̈ ̈Well, I suppose so. I do seem to bleed.¨

\---Third Year---

¨A transfer student from Canada.¨ Harry whispered in disbelieve. 

̈Yeah, eh.¨ Tom replied dryly. 

̈ ̈And no one, not even Dumbledore thought it was a little strange that you didn't have an accent.¨

̈ ̈Harry, Logic is something best left to the muggles.¨ Tom laughed. ̈ ̈By the way, just a point of interest, Sirius Black was never one of my followers.¨

¨I thought you didn't have any memories of your older self.¨

̈No but I did have productive summer off, access to old newspapers, and that aforementioned Muggle Logic. He's not one of mine and never was. Also, Remus is a werewolf.¨

̈Oh, yeah. I knew that bit. Hermione figured it out. Snape wasn't very subtle about it really.¨ Harry scratched his arm. ̈ ̈Actually, about Snape. Any chance you could help me with my potions essay.¨

¨We are sworn enemies, Potter. We are destined to kill each other.” Tom looked at the bit of parchment that Harry waved in front of his face. ¨Why on earth did you write ´You add slug because that's what the board said to do.´ May Circe have pity on your soul. Sit down. You add slug because- ̈

\---Fourth Year---

¨This has to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard about. I'm not saying it's impossible, but honestly, why doesn't Dumbledore just get you out of it. I wouldn´t take on a fucking fully grown dragon. Why the Hell should you. Also, no, you may not have a beer.¨

Tom snatched back the beer from Potter's hands and handed him one of the cans of coke. 

The two young wizards were holed up in the Skriking Shack during one of the first Hogsmead weekends. Technically Harry wasn't supposed to be outside of the castle. Harry had used his cloak and map to get there anyways. He wasn't going to miss his meeting with Tom. Not when he had to fight a Dragon and didn't have the foggiest idea how to. 

̈ ̈Try just talking to it. Dragons speak a version of Parseltongue. ̈ Tom drained his first beer and flipped the tap on the one he'd taken from Harry.

̈And if that doesn't work?¨

̈ ̈Crucio?¨

Harry punched him in the arm, ̈Not helpful.¨

Tom shrugged unapologetically. 

¨How ́s living in Knockturn Alley going?¨

¨Fucking terrible. Why the hell ́did I live there the first time around?¨

Harry pulled something from his pocket. It was a letter from Gringotts. ¨I figured it might not be great, so I did some asking around. I have a little apartment above the potion shop in Hogsmeade. My parents bought it but never used it I guess. Anyways, Dobby went over and cleaned it up.¨

̈Are you letting me stay at your place?̈ Tom Riddle asked in utter disbelief.

¨...yeah? Should I not?¨

̈ ̈You're not very good at being my nemesis. I want a refund.¨

̈ ̈Take the bloody key Riddle.¨ 

\--- Summer between Fourth Year and Fifth Year ---

̈ ̈Just pack your back and get out here you git. I can't get past the wards. But I can apparate us to Hogsmeade, once you get your skinny ass out here . ̈ Tom glared at the two way mirror. Hoping he could cow the boy into submission. 

Harry, for his part, was only pretending to really think about it. Living with the Dursleys after everything that happened at Hogwarts seemed like an impossible feet. Harry was certain Dumbledore would have a fit if he knew what Harry was doing, but Harry didn't care. Screw them all too Hades and back. 

Harry packed his possessions, every last thing he owned, and walked out of the Dursleys house for good. From now on, Harry would spend his summers in Hogsmeade with Tom.

\---Fifth Year - September---  
During Umbridge's first time overseeing a trip to Hogsmead, she drank a bit of ale that didn't agree with her. 

She dropped dead three hours later.

\----Fifth Year - Nearly Summer--- 

Getting into the Ministry of Magic had been far, far to easy in Tom ́s humble opinion. The only major hiccup had been convincing Hermione and Ron that Harry wasn't in fact under any mind control on Tom ́s part. 

Now, however, they had to go through the arduous task of finding which of the hundreds of thousands of prophecies were about Tom and Harry. 

¨I think it's here. Harry!” Ron motioned to one of the identical looking spheres. Harry grabbed the globe and Tom at the same time. Professor Nut Bar´s voice filled Tom's ears as she read out her production.

For Tom ́s part, he thought that sort of thing was hogwash. Harry looked a little skeptical too. The problem was, that Voldie wanted it. 

̈ ̈Harry… Harry look!” Hermione was horrified. Tom turned first. Standing at the end of the hall was one of the most magnificent things he had ever seen. It was like seeing all his hopes and dreams come to life. The Death Eater looked precisely as Tom had always dreamed of them.

Then the Death Eater started trying to kill him.

Tom liked them less. 

Harry and his band of bumbling nitwits weren't much for fighting so that left Tom to cast curse after curse. The Trio were capable enough to cast a shielding charm which left Tom open to focus on a strong offensive. 

By the time the Order of the flaming chicken arrived, Tom had taken out the Death Eater and was in the middle of an epic duel with himself. 

When Dumbledore engaged Voldemort, Tom took that as his que to exit. 

Later, Hermione would call him on the two way mirror to lecture Tom about after battle care.

\---sixth year---

¨I can not believe Dumbledore gave you the muggle studies position. ̈ Harry grumbled. His feet were slung up onto the armrest of Tom ́s couch. 

Tom tisked and tutted until Harry got the point and kicked off his shoes. He damn near sent one into the flames of the hearth. 

¨You ́re such a slob,̈ Tom grosed. 

Harry rolled over and observed Tom. He wasn't as thin and ratty as he ́d been when Harry first meet him.

Now, Tom was more distinguished? Harry wasn't sure. It was a quiet, ´Fuck off, I can handle this myself´ sort of air. Like Tom had done incredible things with his life and he did not need you mucking things up. 

̈ ̈What?¨ Tom snaped. 

̈ ̈Nothing, nothing. So who is that bloke?” Harry waved at the snoring portrait on the wall. 

̈ ̈That´s Abraxas Malfoy. He was my best friend in school. A bit like Ron is to you I suppose. Only, Abaxas was more into the arts and the such. Luna Lovegood reminds me of him actually.¨

Harry sat up dumb founded. Tom expected that Harry was having a hard time reconciling A Lune-Like Malfoy.

¨You had friends?!¨

¨Fuck you too prat!” Tom sent a well aimed stinging hex at his useless arch nemesis. 

\---Seventh year---

¨I´m inside you.¨

̈ ̈Stop phrasing it like that.¨ Harry groaned. 

Tom was sitting on Harry's bed in a tent in the woods. All because Harry had to go hunt down the little bits of Tom that were all scattered across Britain. 

̈ ̈So you've taken a gap year so you can put me back together.¨

¨This isn't a romantic comedy Tom. I am gathering these bits of fowl, dark magic so I can kill you.¨

̈So you can kill Voldamort you mean.¨

̈ ̈Does it makes a difference. Doesn't any of this bother you?¨

̈ ̈The only thing that bothers me is that Remus and Tonks have taken over the apartment in Hogsmeade. I feel hurt.¨

¨I told you to move in with me. Sirius offers every time he sees you. Anyways, Remus has a kid coming. You ́ve been hanging around that tiny apartment since I was in fourth year. Move on already.¨

̈Harry set the list of Horcrux ́s down on his lap so Tom could read it. ̈ ̈Actually, I already absorbed the ring- ̈Tom flashed a bit of silver in Harry ́s face, ̈and I got the diadem when I did my last year at Hogwarts.¨

̈ ̈Sirius went and got the goblet from Bellatrix ́s account and he found the locket at his place. That just leaves the snake, Nagini.¨

̈Might as well get the sword and then raid Malfoy manor.¨

¨You ́re joking.¨

Tom wasn ́t. 

Less than a week later, the Order of the Phoenix stormed in. Harry killed Voldamort and Tom absorbed the final Horcrux that was in Nagini. 

Tom figured if he split his soul with every horcrux then there wasn ́t really much left by the time Voldemort was destroyed. Tom was mostly whole again and Voldamort was vanquished.


End file.
